


Pretend

by Ifthenunless



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Androids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifthenunless/pseuds/Ifthenunless
Summary: Life’s kinda boring when you’re a maintenance bot.
Kudos: 21





	Pretend

_Don’t talk to the other cores. Don’t talk to the test subjects. Stay out of our way._

Maintenance core PC-003-VES-03 had many rules to follow. Most of them were trivial at best.

_Don’t touch the fridge. You don’t need to go in there. Don’t touch the plants. You don’t need to. Don’t go into the offices. You don’t need to._

He didn’t need to do anything, he supposed. What was stopping him from, well, stopping? He shook his head. Rebellious thoughts lead to reprogramming. Nobody wants to be reprogrammed.

_Don’t talk back. Don’t ask questions. Don’t lie._

_Just work. You’re important. Just work._

He began calling himself Ves. His voice had taken on a strange lilt. He began to fidget with his hands.

_Don’t do that. Don’t do that. Don’t do that._

They never hit him. No, he was important. But he could be reprogrammed. He promised he’d do better. They had no reason not to believe him. He wasn’t supposed to lie.

His life took on a boring tone.

_You don’t live. You’re a machine._

Yes, he would agree. I’m sorry.

“Leaking pipe down near 03. Location on your map.”

A nod. He wasn’t often allowed near 03. The other cores were there.

_Rule 01. Don’t talk to the other cores._

“Hello.”

He didn’t respond. He couldn’t respond.

“They gave you a voicebox. I know they did.”

He was silent for a moment longer.

_Don’t talk to the other cores._

“I’m not supposed to talk to you,” came a harsh whisper.

“Why don’t you just pretend you can?”

“I... suppose you’re right. Hello.”

“I’m Wheatley. What’s your name?” He thought for a moment. Ves, his mind called.  
“PC-003-VES-03.”

“That’s a mouthful, innit?” The other android stayed silent for a moment. “Why don’t we give you a name?”

“What do you suggest?”

“Hm. How about Virgil?”

“...why’s that?”

“I dunno. Feels right.”

“It’s nice,” Virgil said. “Thank you. But... I’m not allowed to have a name.”

“Why don’t you just pretend you are?”

Virgil smiled. “I suppose you’re right, again.”

Wheatley smiled happily. “S’ what I do! Makes things a little less slow.”

Virgil finished his work. He moved on, with a quick goodbye. When the scientists asked if he had talked to any cores, he pretended he didn’t. He pretended he didn’t have a name. He pretended his mind wasn’t wandering when he sat idle, waiting for a job. He pretended he was following their rules.

When did his rules become their rules?

He pretended they were always their rules.

“You’re acting... strange, 003-VES.”

He pretended he wasn’t.

“Are you lying, 003-VES?”

He pretended he wasn’t.

“How come you call yourself Virgil when you think you’re alone?”

He pretended he wasn’t.

He pretended right up until the wires were plugged into his head.

———

PC-003-VES-03 had many rules to follow.

_Don’t lie. Don’t talk back. You don’t have a name. Don’t talk to test subjects._

_Don’t talk to the other cores. You’re above them._

Virgil pretended that he agreed.


End file.
